


edging the radio husband

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Edging, Orgasm Delay, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: Listen. I just feel like edging Sam would be immensely satisfying. Pure porn.Dedicated to my gf. Thanks for serving as a muse and reference. And for having very sensitive nipples.





	edging the radio husband

**Author's Note:**

> not a super long fic, but just for fun. its been a shit month with a lot going on so i haven't had a lot of time to write anything. hopefully our housing situation gets sorted soon (our real estate is trying to kick us out because they want to renovate our house and rather than just say so they're making weird claims) and i'll be able to get back to it.

The comms shack was one of the few places that Five knew where there was any privacy, at least when there wasn't a mission on, and Jack and Eugene were taking a break, and there was a fold out sofa in case of emergencies that kept radio operators in the shack all night.

It was folded out now, springs creaking unhappily as Sam whimpered squirmed under Five's hands, they'd already been edging him for what felt like an hour, getting him within moments of cumming and then slowing back down to teasing foreplay.

At that exact moment they were on top of him, sucking on his lower lip and brushing their thumbs over his nipples as he thrust desperately against their stomach, trying in vain to get the friction he wanted even though Five was far too heavy for him to move his hips in any major way. They grinned and rolled their hips slowly, wincing slightly at the unhappy squeaking of the springs. Gently sliding the nails on one hand down his chest, they leaned back and admired their handiwork, Sam was panting, eyes half lidded, covered in hickies, and shaking slightly from over-stimulation and need. They grinned and placed a single finger just above his bellybutton and slowly slid it up his torso and throat to cup his chin gently, delighting in the way his back arched and he cried out, barely coherent and desperate for more, they leaned up to kiss him.

They started gently, running their tongue against his and gently shifting their hips before getting rougher, biting his lip and pushing him into the mattress with faster and faster thrusts.

It was fairly easy to tell when he was close to cumming because his thighs would start to shake uncontrollably for a few seconds beforehand and his eyes rolled back. He was getting close even now and they took a moment to take in his face and the feeling of his thighs shaking around their waist before pulling back and sliding down the mattress until their face was over his dick which was slightly wet with precum, they felt his shaking hands tangle in their hair and had to hold his hips down to still them as they run a gentle tongue over the head of cock before lowering their head to take him all in, his begging subsided into whimpering as they gradually increased their pace again, loosening their grip slightly and letting him thrust into their face. They let teeth gently graze his shaft, and his legs started to shake again, this time they only slowed to a painfully slow pace, leaving him begging again as he struggled against their grip to try and keep the pace up, “Fuh-five please, please, I'm so close- please, oh _fuck_ please just let me-”

Five gripped his hips and rolled so he was on top and pushed him up slightly so he was sitting on their lap, they briefly wished they had their harness with them, but it was in their bag back in the runners bunks and they didn't care to do a sprint-of-shame across Abel to retrieve it, so they made do by thrusting their hips against his ass, still enjoying the moans that met the movement, they wrapped a loose hand around his dick and let the momentum from their thrusts provide the friction and controlling his hips with their other hand.

He wobbled on their lap and kept falling forward, bracing himself against their shoulders and trying to steady himself as he got closer to cumming, and Five felt a few drops of saliva drip onto their chest and grinned, reaching up to pull him back down and invading his mouth with their tongue, it was half tempting to have cum on their stomach, but they wanted to drag it out just a bit longer, even though their arms were starting to feel like noodles.

They kept him going until they felt his legs start to shake again, then they flipped him sharply and he gasped desperately, “Please, Five, I can't- I can't take much more, please-” Five pushed him back and straddled him, feeling his dick press against them, they smiled brightly, feigning innocence, 'what do you want, Sam?' they signed, 'anything you want' they fluttered their eyelashes and gently running their fingers in slow circles around the soft pudge on his chest, “I wa-” that was as far as he got before Five's grin turned devilish and they simultaneously started rubbing his nipples and grinding aggressively against his dick, making him lose his cohesion and shake, “I wa- I want, oh god-” high-pitched whimpering mixed with his gasping and he arched his back slightly, shuddering and digging his nails into their back.

They grinned and slowed their movements drastically and tilting their head, smiling, he gasped and tried again, “I want-” again they started thrusting, too slowly to let him cum, but with enough friction to make it hard to speak, smiling and tilting their head tauntingly, he gave it his best shot, but he kept losing his place and interrupting himself with his gasps and moans, “I w- oh, ah, I want to... I w-I want-” finally, after minutes of this torture Five slowed enough to let him get a full sentence out, “I WANT TO CUM, PLEASE FIVE, MAKE ME CUM, PLEASE-”

That was all they needed, bringing the pace back up and rolling his nipples under their thumbs, he managed to get out a few “thank you”s before losing all ability to speak at all and devolving into desperate moans and gasps now that release was finally within reach. They felt his legs shake and this time kept going, fucking him through his orgasm as he came all over his chest and his whole body shook.

They finally slowed as his spasms subsided, and he lay, a panting mess beneath them. They rolled off him and managed to find a rag under the couch to wipe him off with before pulling a blanket over them both and cuddling up to him. Sam gasped as their skin made contact and shook as they snuggled closer, he would probably be having aftershocks for days with how long they dragged it out.

Sam was out like a light but Five took a few minutes to take in their work, admiring the dark purple hickies they left along his neck, shoulders, and thighs, before finally falling asleep spooning him.

 

Five's head shot around at the sound of a door opening, bleary-eyed they squinted irritably at the two figures who disturbed their sleep. Jack and Eugene froze at the sight of a very topless Five sitting up and took in Sam, and both of their mussed up hair and the hickies covering them both.

Eugene turned sharply and walked right back out while Jack laughed which woke up Sam.

Jack and Eugene waited outside while the other two put their clothes back on, “Ok, you can come in now, we'll-”

“BET THAT'S WHAT FIVE SAID LAST NIGHT” Jack practically yelled as he opened the door. Red-faced Sam moved to walk out, but his legs almost gave out and Five wrapped a hasty arm around his waist to keep him upright, and he shuddered with a quiet gasp.

Jack was giggling, “Oh man, that good, huh?”

“Shuddup”

Five rubbed their cheek affectionately across the top of his head, 'nap in the runners bunks until you can walk?'

“yeah, that sounds... nice.”

 


End file.
